


we're the lucky ones

by demonbunny



Series: Femslash February [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Bayley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Getting Together, Hugs, Kissing, Omega Sasha, best friends that are more than just friends, emotional sasha is my favorite sasha, hugs everywhere, set after elimination chamber 2019, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: “We’re both lucky- we're living our dream and we're together,” she said softly and it made Sasha's heart flutter. She gulped back the urge to cry even more and nodded.“Together,” she repeated, liking the sound of that.





	we're the lucky ones

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't resist. I had to write an Alpha/Omega thing for these two. I hope you enjoy the latest installment of Femslash February. I may continue this into March since I want to do 28 stories for the whole month.

Sasha usually prided herself in controlling her emotions, preferring to keep it all hidden beneath an exterior of faux confidence. She didn’t want to fall under the stereotype associated with Omegas. Which resulted in her keeping it hidden through most of her career.

But tonight- tonight was different. She had accomplished one of her dreams with Bayley at her side. And now she couldn’t hold back the tears streaming down her face as she followed Bayley backstage.

Bayley. Sweet, strong Bayley, she thought affectionately.

Once they got to their shared dressing room, Sasha let the belt fall to the ground, practically launching herself into Bayley's arms. The alpha easily caught her and held her tightly, running her fingers through Sasha's sweat matted hair. Sasha keened softly and she buried her head into the crook of Bayley’s neck, inhaling her heady scent.

Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head as she inhaled, getting butterflies in her stomach.

God she couldn’t believe she was so lucky to have Bayley in her life, it made her head swim just thinking of it.

“I- I love you,” Sasha breathed out, feeling the strong need to be close to Bayley. Her hold didn’t waver in the slightest, letting Sasha cling to her. It was almost like she could sense what was going on with Sasha- like she was so attuned to her and what she needed even when she couldn’t voice it properly.

“I love you too,” Bayley said, voice low and close to her ear, petting her hair affectionately. “You’re the best damn partner anyone could ask for- I’m so lucky,” she gushed and it made Sasha’s unspoken desire grow. She keened softly against her and let her hands slide down her waist to her hips, squeezing there and pressing close to her. “I’m the lucky one,” Sasha said, her voice muffled against her shoulder.

Bayley cupped her jaw and pulled back to lift Sasha's face up, forcing the Omega to look her in the eye. Sasha blinked her teary eyes up at her, not fighting her back like she usually would when she was wanting to be stubborn.

Bayley pressed her forehead against Sasha's, their lips only mere inches apart. It made Sasha ache and want- just knowing she only had a couple inches of space to close the distance between them made it too tempting. “We’re both lucky- we're living our dream and we're together,” she said softly and it made Sasha's heart flutter. She gulped back the urge to cry even more and nodded.

“Together,” she repeated, liking the sound of that. She wanted to do everything in her power to make sure it never changed.

Bayley smiled wide and she leaned in to kiss her without much of a preamble. It made every nerve in Sasha stand to attention and she tensed at first. She was genuinely surprised- it was like Bayley had read her mind. After a few seconds though, she found herself whimpering softly and kissing her back eagerly, her arms wrapped around her neck tightly as she pressed into her.

Bayley kissed her so sweetly, it made Sasha’s head spin anymore. She surprised Sasha again when she wrapped her hands around her bare thighs and lifted her up off her feet. Sasha let out a surprised noise but instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist when she could.

They parted for a moment, both of them panting. Sasha had the widest smile on her face. “I love you,” she found herself repeating for the third time that night, feeling like she was on cloud nine

 


End file.
